Gitanas
by Andrew Alice Pattinson
Summary: Edward, Jasper y Emmett, son buenos amigos. Una noche se escapan de sus casas para ir a una feria gitana ambulante y conocen a tres lindas gitanas EdxB JxA EmxR TH
1. Parte I

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece_

_Sumary: Edward, Jasper y Emmett, son buenos amigos. Una noche se escapan de sus casas para ir a una feria gitana ambulante y conocen a tres lindas gitanas EdxB JxA EmxR TH _

_¡Hola gente!_

_Saben se me ocurrió esta historia escuchando gitana de Shakira, originalmente seria un OS pero al llegar a la pagina 6 y ver que me faltaba mucho decidí partirlo en dos parte espero que les guste. _

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

_Parte I_

_Pdv Ed_

-Ed, Ed, vamos despierta-me desperté con unos murmullos molestos y el sonio de una piedrita chocando contra mi ventana. Tic, tic, tic, era realmente irritante, me levante de la cama y me asome por la ventana, la abrí, y una piedra me golpeo la frente.

-¡Auch! ¡Emmett!-dije en susurros para no despertar a mis padres, la amortiguada risa de Emmett no se hizo esperar.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-le pregunte de mal humor.

-Baja Edward, hoy es el primer espectáculo de la feria que llego a la ciudad ¿no quieres ir?

-Em son las 11 de la noche, nuestros padres nos matarían por escaparnos, y además ellos no quieren que vallamos, nos dijeron un rotundo NO, y esa conversación estaba fuera de discusión-le respondí en susurros.

-No seas aguafiestas, será divertido y solo serán un par de horas nada mas-dijo tratando de persuadirme.

-No lo sé.

-¡Vamos! Mucha gente ira, no queras ser el único que no valla ¿cierto?

Lo pensé por un momento, podría meterme en un gran problema después, pero en un pueblo tan aburrido como Forks no pasa nada interesante casi nunca. ¿Estaría perdiéndome una posible aventura? No es como si esa feria de gitanos fuera la gran cosa, pero es algo poco usual en este monótono pueblo.

-Está bien ya bajo-finalmente hable, Emmett a esto solo sonrió. Busqué algo de ropa, unos jean y una camisa manga larga y un suéter verde, y por supuesto un impermeable, con Forks es mejor estar preparado por si llovía.

Luego utilice la escalera de cuerda que tenía en mi cuarto que solíamos utilizar para una casita en el árbol cuando éramos niños, para bajar por mi ventana.

-Bien ahora solo falta ir por Jasper-me aviso.

Estuvimos caminando hasta que llegamos al carro de Emmett, el condujo hasta llegar a la casa de nuestro amigo, una bonita casa de dos piso color blanco, pero no había tiempo para admirar la casa, comenzamos a agarrar piedritas y las empezamos a lanzar a la ventana de su cuarto.

-Jasper, Jazz despierta-comenzamos a decir, hasta que se asomo por fin, no es por nada pero el tenia el sueño pesado, pero si fuera Emmett tardaríamos una hora y tendríamos que lanzar rocas a la ventana y gritar con altavoces para despertarlo, el tiene el sueño de oso.

-¿Qué?-dijo cuando se asomo, estrujándose los ojos.

-Baja iremos a la feria, ahora-le respondió Emmett.

-¿Están seguros de que es una buena idea?-pregunto mas despierto y más serio, el era de los tres el que más pensaba las cosas.

-Vamos Jazz, prácticamente nunca ocurre nada aquí, esta podría ser una gran oportunidad de hacer algo diferente-le intente persuadir.

-Pero si nos descubren estaremos castigados por semanas eso es seguro-responde más dudoso.

-Me lleva la que me trajo ¡Jasper mueve tu trasero aquí o subimos por ti!-Emmett y sus sutilezas.

-Bueno, bueno, ya voy-se retiro de la ventara y al cavo de 5 minutos ya estaba listo, se moneo por la rama del árbol que estaba por su ventana y bajo.

-Espero, que esto valga la pena.

-Lo vale-asegura Emmett.

Y así partimos a lo desconocido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pdv Jazz

Sinceramente no se en que mis amigos me han metido, si mis padres se dan cuenta de que no estoy, me desollaran vivo, y todo porque no confían en gitanos, al igual que los padres de Edward y los de Emmett, creen que los gitanos son ladrones, estafadores sin remedio, y nos prohibieron terminantemente ir. Tal vez, no tenga el sentido de aventura como Emmett, o el de Edward. Siempre me considere el que tiene más sentido común de los tres, y heme aquí, en la entrada de una feria gitana, pagando mi entrada a las 11 y media de la noche un día de escuela, sin el permiso de mis padres, perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

-No te quejes más Jasper, y trata de divertirte-dice Emmett tratando de animarme, simplemente suspire, entramos todo se veía muy bien había un rueda de la fortuna, tiro al blanco, espectáculo de fenómenos, lo cual me pareció muy ofensivo que utilizaran a pobres personas como adefesios de circo.

Comimos palomitas, y algodón de azúcar exceptuando lo de los fenómenos me estaba divirtiendo.

A Emmett se le ocurrió entrar a una ruleta de apuesta, perdió 20 dólares, Edward, perdió 15, y yo gané 23 dólares, nada mal.

-Cielos Jazz, ganaste ese juego, si no hubiese ganado habría creído que estaba arreglado. Tienes que decirnos tu secreto-dice Edward contando cuánto dinero le queda.

-Solo fue suerte, supongo.

-hubiera apostado al rojo-se reprocho Emmett.

-Em, si no te sacamos hubieras perdido todo tu dinero-le conteste, y Edward rio. Emmett me vio feo, pero es que es la verdad el es un mal perdedor, y siempre quiere seguir con el juego o con lo que sea, hasta ganar.

-Saben, ya se está haciendo muy tarde, deberíamos volver-dijo Edward. Vi mi reloj y me asuste al ver que eran las 2 de la mañana.

-Si deberíamos irnos-concorde con él.

-Un momento chico, aun nos falta entrar a esa atracción-dice Emmett señalando una tienda en ella estaba, un hombre hablando.

-¡Pasen, pasen, nuestro humilde espectáculo se honra en presentar, a nuestra bellas cantantes, pasen, pasen no se van a arrepentir! Ustedes caballeros-se dirigió a nosotros-entren, y disfruten de el espectáculo.

Vi a mis amigos, parecieron pensarlo, Edward, se encogió de hombros, y Emmett sonrió.

-Entremos, total ya estamos aquí, pero apenas termine, nos vamos ¿Ok?

Mis amigos asintieron, y así entramos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pdv Em

Entrenamos a la tienda, era negra por dentro las luces bajas, y había cojines rojos para sentarse, ¿Qué es esto algún escenario de una película erótica o qué?

-No se ustedes pero esto parece un club de stripper- Hablo Jasper, al darle una mirada al lugar.

-hay que darle una oportunidad, tal vez veamos un show de desnudistas ¿no sería genial?-bromee para aligerar el ambiente.

-Tal vez deberíamos irnos-dice Jasper.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Jazz-dije Edward.

-Vamos niñitas, esta es la ultima atracción que nos falta será grandiosa-cuando iban a replicarme subieron de intensidad las luces, y el maestro de ceremonia comenzó hablar.

-siéntense, y cállense-dije en susurros.

-Damas y caballeros, aquí les presento a las tres más dulces rosas, que tengo el honor de llamar hijas.

Los reflectores iluminaron el centro del escenario, y del el aparecieron tres muchachas, una tenía el cabello castaño, largo por la mitad de la espalda, vestía un vestido corto azul celeste, por la rodillas. La segunda era pequeña con el cabello negro corto en punta, y tenis un vestido verde y la ultima la más alta; una rubia, hermosa tenía un vestido rojo, las tres tenían un vestido con volados.

Pero la rubia me llamo demasiado la atención quede idiotizado al verla, comenzaron a cantar:

_Nunca usé un antifaz  
Voy de paso  
Por este mundo fugaz (canta Rosalie de primero)_

No pretendo parar  
¿Dime quién camina  
Cuando se puede volar? (canta Alice)

Mi destino es andar  
Mis recuerdos  
Son una estela en el mar (canta Bella)

Lo que tengo, lo doy  
Digo lo que pienso  
Tómame como soy (vuelve a cantar Rosalie)

Y va liviano  
Mi corazón gitano  
Que solo entiende de latir  
A contramano (canta Alice)  
No intentes amarrarme  
Ni dominarme  
Yo soy quien elige  
Como equivocarme (Canta Bella)

Aprovéchame  
que si llegué ayer  
Me puedo ir mañana (canta Rosalie)  
Que soy gitana (canta Bella)  
Que soy gitana (canta Alice)

Las chicas se acercan donde estamos nosotros y la linda rubia, me dedica una sonrisa, ha esto yo le guiño un ojo, apenas fui consciente de que mis amigos coquetean un poco con las otras.__

Sigo siendo aprendiz  
En cada beso  
Y con cada cicatriz (canta Bella)

Algo pude entender  
De tanto que tropiezo  
Ya sé como caer (canta Alice)

Y va liviano  
Un corazón gitano  
Que solo entiende de latir  
A contramano  
No intentes amarrarme  
Ni dominarme  
Yo soy quien elige  
Como equivocarme (Cantan Rosalie)

__ Las chicas vuelven al escenario y cada una se ven con miradas cómplices. _  
_

_Aprovéchame  
Que si llegué ayer  
Me puedo ir mañana  
Que soy gitana_

Vamos y vemos.  
Que la vida es un goce  
Es normal que le temas  
A lo que no conoces (cantan todas)

Tómame y vamos  
Que la vida es un goce  
Es normal que le temas  
A lo que no conoces (canta Bella)  
Quiero verte volar (Rosalie)  
Quiero verte volar (Alice)

Y va liviano  
Mi corazón gitano  
Que solo entiende de latir  
A contramano  
No intentes amarrarme  
Ni dominarme  
Yo soy quien elige  
Como equivocarme (canta Alice)

Aprovéchame  
Que si llegué ayer  
Me puedo ir mañana  
Que soy gitana (Cantan todas)  


Nos quedamos a ver todo el show, los tres estábamos completamente embelesados por esas lindas gitanas, finalmente cuando termino el maestro de ceremonias dijo:

-Denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestras chicas-todos aplaudimos algunos silbamos, incluyéndonos a nosotros- Rosalie-hizo una seña a la rubia, quien dio un paso hacia el frente -Alice-la de verde dio un paso-Bella-dio un paso la de azul, cada una dio una reverencia y entraron al fondo de la carpa.

Salimos y caminamos los tres como zombis.

-¡Guao!-dijo Jasper.

-Preciosa-dije yo

-inigualable-dijo Edward

-Vieron a la de rojo, era hermosísima.

-No tanto como la de azul ese color la hacía ver maravillosa-dijo Edward con cara de idiota.

-La de verde era una hada en el escenario-dijo Jazz.

-Voy a soñar con ella esta noche-soñé despierto con eso.

-Querrás decir hoy-dijo Edward.

-¡Chicos tenemos que volver, es súper tarde!-grito Jasper rompiendo el ensoñamiento que las gitanas nos dejaron.

-¡Es verdad son las 4 de la mañana!-afirma Edward al ver su reloj del celular, regresamos corriendo al auto sin conseguir el numero o algo de las chicas, y cada uno volvió a su cama, mañana seria un día muy largo, pero valió la pena la desvelada por haber ido.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_Y aquí esta no sé cuando suba la segunda parte, pero apenas la termine la subo, un gran beso._

_Andrew_


	2. Parte II

_ ¡Hola!_

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, si fuera así estaría con Edward, perdiéndome en su gran… gran… Mirada jajajajajajajaja! _

_Disculpen la bromita, algo divertido en que empezar, espero que les guste la segunda parte tanto como la primera, y como se, que si me alargo mucho aquí arriba se van aburrir mejor lean lo que sigue_

Parte II

Pdv Bella

Desperté, y vi mi reloj, eran las 10:35 de la mañana, tenía un madre sueño, de esos en los que te provoca acorrucarte y seguir durmiendo, y como no seguir durmiendo, si estaba soñando con aquel chico de pelo cobrizo, fue algo cósmico cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron. Ok Bella estás leyendo muchas novelas románticas, tal vez no vuelvas a ver a ese chico. La sola idea me deprimió, pero hay que ser realistas, soy una gitana y la verdad solemos viajar mucho-suspire-solo por una vez quisiera que nos quedáramos en algún sitio. Siempre y cuando nos acepten.

Esa era otra realidad a los gitanos nos juzgan de ladrones y de herejes y sin siquiera conocernos eso es lo más duro, cuando te corren de algún lado, cuando todo lo que queremos es ganarnos el pan, pero bueno no era momento de pensar cosas tristes, aunque Charlie nos dijo que podíamos dormir hasta más tarde por desvelarnos a noche creo que era la hora de comenzar.

Me levante de mi cama. Mi dormitorio lo compartía con mis hermanas del alma: Rosalie, _la hermosa _y Alice _el pequeño torbellino___o _el duendecillo_ como también la llamamos, tal vez no vivíamos en un palacio pero vivíamos como una gran familia aun recuerdo el día en que mi papá las adoptó yo tenía 5 años.

Comienzo del flashback

_Está lloviendo mucho, no me gusta la lluvia, los truenos me asustan, quiero que mi papá llegué pronto._

_-No te preocupes pequeña Bella, todo saldrá bien-dijo Sue, una querida amiga mía; una excelente malabarista, entre otras cosas, me cuidada junto con sus hijos: Seht, de 1 año y Leah de 6. Cuando Charlie no está, me acarició el cabello, en eso escuchamos el motor del Chevi azul viejo de papá._

_-¡Charlie!-grite emocionada, corrí por la lluvia para abrazarlo._

_-Bells, cariño ya te he dicho que me digas papá, además no tenias por que correr yo podía caminar hasta el tráiler-dijo cuando me alzó en brazos, en ese momento escuche que dos puertas del carro se abrían, y vi a dos niñas de cómo mi edad, una niña rubia, con una camisa gris con huecos que le quedaba como un vestido hasta las rodillas, tenía una maraya de cabello rubio, la otra era algo bajita tenía una larga cabellera negra hasta la cintura se le veía el pelo sucio, llevaba un suéter de tortuga verde desteñido y con agujeros, y una faldita de jean manchada. Charlie también pareció darse cuenta, y me bajo._

_-Vengan niñas, no nos mojemos mas- las dos niñas asintieron y entramos al tráiler Sue también veía a las niñas con curiosidad._

_-Bien disculpen mis modales no las he presentado niñas-se dirigió a ellas- esta es Isabella, mi hijita, y ella-señalo a Sue-es Sue Clearwater, una buena amiga mía, saludamos-ellas son Rosalie y Alice-señalo a la rubio y luego a la morena._

Fin del flashback

Lo recuerdo eran niñas huerfanitas que vivían en un basurero, en Yuta, Charlie fue a tirar parte de la basura que teníamos y las vio, se le rompió el corazón al ver niñas pequeñas en tal estado de abandono que fue a buscar a sus padres unos miserables indigentes, drogadictos que las cambiaron por algunos dólares, Charlie las rescató de ese mundo, y formaron desde entonces parte de _la_ _familia _como llamamos a la feria, las quiero como hermanas. 

Pdv Al

Sabía que era un sueño pero no quería despertarme todavía, el rubio de la noche anterior, estaba parado frente mío, con un traje negro formal que le quedaba muy bien y yo tenía un vestido blanco con tirantes de corte cuadrado y una pequeña tiara sencillo pero elegante, estábamos en una terraza decorada con rosas rojas, el se veía nervioso.

-Alice… bueno yo… sé que no nos conócenos mucho… y esto puede aparecer algo precipitado pero-dio una gran bocana de aire-¿Quieres ser mi novia? Y, desperté. Diablos. Gruñí, y me tapé con la sabana, quería volver al sueño.

-Al, Al, Alice, ya te vi despertaste, arriba, arriba-Bella me saco las sabanas-5 minutos más Bella-le dije y por supuesto no me escucho.

-Ya son las 12 creo que ya dormiste más que suficiente-de mala gana me levante Rose ya estaba levantada.

-Buenos días-dijo en medio de un bostezo, se estrujo los ojos.

-Buenos días-dije yo.

En ese escuchamos unos toques a la puerta después de un `pase` de parte de Rosalie, era Sue.

-Veo, que ya se levantaron-Rosalie y yo vimos a Bella _la organizada, responsable_-que bueno porque Charlie está pidiendo una reunión general a toda la familia.

-¿De qué se trata Sue?-pregunto de primero Rosalie.

-Tienen que venir es algo importante-se limitó a decir pero nos dio una mirada enigmática a las tres, y luego se marchó, dejándonos a las tres con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Qué creen que sea?-pregunto Rosalie.

-No lo sé-responde Bella.

-Tengo una corazonada-dije yo, y las chicas se quedaron viéndome, no es por nada pero yo tengo un sentido de la intuición muy avanzado, mis corazonadas siempre se cumplen.

-Lo que se va a hablar, será algo que nos cambiara la vida, si nuestras vidas va a dar un giro-al final puse voz misteriosa para darle un efecto más dramático, y moví mis manos como toque final, a esto las chicas solo rodaron los ojos.

-Sí pero ¿qué van se va a hablar?-pregunto Bella.

Hice una pausa-No… lo sé- respondí con la voz la misma voz de misterio que había utilizado-las chicas se rieron.

-¿Pero qué clase de médium eres tú?-se burló Rosalie.

-Como sea debemos ir-respondió Bella, nos cambiamos o mejor dicho asesore a las chicas para que se vistieran, y luego fuimos, al tráiler, mas grade donde solemos exhibir a los fenómenos que no son más que personas normales, lo que puede hacer un poco de maquillaje, y mascaras de hule y conocimiento en efectos especiales de cine.

También utilizamos el lugar para las reuniones importantes, y allí estaban todos, solo faltábamos nosotras.

-Bien ahora que todos estamos reunidos-dijo Charlie-bien los adultos hemos estado pensando, que todos los jóvenes fueran a la escuela.

Todos quedamos pasmados ¿escuela? ¡Guao! Nunca hemos ido a una escuela, siempre nos han educado en casa, por así decirlo, viajar constantemente no nos permitía ir, sería interesante, algo nuevo ¡Yupi! Por supuesto algunos no pensaron lo mismo, se escucharon ruidos de protesta, pero yo estaba emocionada con la idea, y después de todo probar algo nuevo seria genial.

-¿Cómo que a la escuela? ¿Es en serio? ¡No puede ser! No encajaremos en este lugar somos extraños-Jacob fue el primero en hablar, algunos asintieron por lo que dijo.

-Jake-hablo Billy su padre-dale una oportunidad a la escuela además seria una excelente manera de que interactúes con otros chicos de tu edad.

-En la familia ya interactuó con gente de mi edad-se siguió quejando.

-Yo creo que sería una estupenda idea, conocer gente nueva no tiene nada de malo, además no sería grandioso ir al baile de graduación nunca hemos ido a uno, será divertido-dije llena de entusiasmo, además tuve el presentimiento de que nuestras vidas van a cambiar para bien con esto, y tal vez ir a la escuela sea eso.

Algunos comenzaron a pensarlo.

-Gracias Alice-dijo Charlie.

-Es lo mejor ya verán al menos nos quedaremos un año, para probar y si no funciona no sacaremos mas el tema.

-¿Cuando empezamos?-dijo Seth.

-Mañana de ser posible, ya les compramos todos los útiles que necesitan no se preocupen por eso.

Así comienza nuestra aventura, estuvimos el día conversando las chicas y yo sobre cómo sería ir a la escuela, prepare la ropa de las tres aunque Bella se quejo, ese niña no entiende que una mujer debe de verse divina siempre, pero bueno. Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano, la verdad no pude dormir mucho tuve ese sueño otra vez, con ese chico rubio, y de nuevo desperté cuando estaba a punto de contestar, ¿creen en el destino? Yo sí, aunque tal vez no este escrito en piedra, pero creo que volveré a verlo, estoy segura. 

Pdv Rose

Al día siguiente fuimos a la escuela nos subimos a la Combi blanca.

Amaneció lloviendo. Algo teníamos que habituarnos a este pueblo llueve mucho, a Bella y a mí no nos gusta la lluvia, y el duendecillo, le encanta porque le da la oportunidad de comprar ropa para este clima. Negué con indulgencia al verla tan alegre el día anterior cuando fuimos de compras.

Jacob manejaba, Seth, y Quill iban con él la parte de adelante, y nosotras en la parte de atrás, estábamos peleando por la música de la radio, cuando el locutor dijo que tocaría Monsoon de Tokio Hotel, casi nos volvimos locas, como estaba lloviendo la canción de amor sobre lluvia era perfecto, empecé a imaginarme a ese chico, de pelo negro, que tenia esos adorables hoyuelos, que se le veían cuando sonreía, Jacob la quito enseguida.

-¡Regrésala donde esta Jacob Black!-le gritamos.

-¿No es esa banda donde está el gay este, Bill?-pregunta Quill.

-si aprecias tu vida nunca más vuelvas a insultar a Bill Kaulizt frente de nosotras-le dijo entre dientes Bella.

-¡Bill, no es gay!-le dijo Alice molesta.

-Ponla donde estaba, ahora-le dije yo con cara de basilisco, o le diré a Billy que se llevaron su camioneta y casi la chocan-los amenace

-No serian capas-dijo Seth asustado.

-Pruébame-me limite a responder. Y en seguida la regresaron donde estaba.

Nos la pasamos cantando Monsoon todo el camino, hasta que finalmente llegamos, al estacionarnos todos se nos quedaron viendo, al parecer somos la novedad en este pueblo, fuimos a la dirección y a cada quien le dieron su horario, Seht estaría en primero, Jacob, y Quill en segundo y nosotras en ultimo.

La mañana paso con normalidad salvo por algunas clases que estuvimos separadas, algunos chicos se mostraban más que interesados en ayudarnos a encontrar una clase, a mí eso no me molesta, estoy acostumbrada que me miren por mi Belleza y Alice le dio igual, y a Bella eso le incomodo un poco, hasta que finalmente fue la hora del almuerzo, entramos en la cafetería, y todos, absolutamente todos se nos quedaron viendo, tratamos de que no nos importara, vimos a Jacob y compañía sentados en una mesa, en el fondo cuando, vi que Alice se quedaba quieta.

-Chicas miren-nos dijo con una nota de emoción en su voz. Seguimos la dirección de su mirada y los vimos.

El mundo si es pequeño, o al menos Forks lo era, no pensé que los encontraríamos de nuevo con ellos, y al parecer por su cara de sorpresa ellos tampoco, sonreí.

Decidí acercarme, las chicas se quedaron atrás, pero luego me siguieron.

-Hola, esta silla está ocupada-señale a una que estaba en la esquina.

-No puedes tomarla, tranquila hoye yo te he visto en la función de la otra noche ¿Rosalie cierto?- respondió el chico de pelo negro, me sorprendió un poco que recordara mi nombre, y el hecho de que me viera a los ojos, generalmente, algunos babosos me miran los senos, tenía ojos negros, pero cálidos de cierta forma.

-Si soy yo.

-Yo soy Emmett-sonrió, me mataba esa sonrisa con hoyuelos-y ellos son mis amigos, Edward y Jasper.

-¿Qué tal?-respondió el primero.

-Hola-dijo el segundo.

-Ellas son mis amigas, Bella, y Alice, presente a cada una.

-Hola-dijeron.

-Son muy buenas cantantes-Edward, dijo mirando a Bella, esta se sonrojo un poco.

-Además… son muy hermosas-alago tímidamente Jasper. Alice rio tontamente.

-Y entonces se quedaran en el pueblo verdad-era una afirmación no una pregunta por parte de Emmett.

-Sí, nos quedaremos un año y estudiaremos aquí-le respondí-nos veremos supongo-dije y luego tome la silla.

El tiempo pasa y nos fuimos haciendo amigos de Emmett, Edward, y Jasper, ellos nos gustaban he de admitirlo, pero no se faltando ya tan poco para el baile, y con la posibilidad de irnos, pues los chicos eran una de las pocas exenciones del pueblo sobre nosotros los gitanos que muchos nos tenían desconfianza, por eso buscábamos no llamar tanto la atención, y no causar problemas, a pesar de eso no se podía perder nada en el salón sin que nos echaran la culpa alguno de nosotros, por eso nos cuidábamos mutuamente, y siempre al final se sabía quién era inocente.

Tal vez pronto nos iríamos y eso me entristecía, no solo a mi sino también a mis hermanas, y todas sabíamos el por que

_Hola chicas, y chico._

_Estoy muy contenta que me hayan dejado comentarios, y los que no lo hicieron me dejaron sus alertas, quisiera responderles, en serio quisiera, pero la verdad es que como soy muy nueva aún no se bien cómo responder si alguien me quiere decir, se los agradecería._

_Bien sé que dije que serían dos partes pero la verdad, se me alargo de nuevo, pero la tercera es la vencida en esta historia espero, que me dejen algún rr para saber su opinión y no sé cuándo pueda publicar la tercera parte, porque estaré muy ocupada en el liceo, tenga paciencia ¿sí?_

_Un beso_

_A.A Pattinson_


	3. Parte III

Parte III

**Los personajes no son míos son de Meyer. Yo soy solo una sin oficio, que utiliza sus personajes para entretenerme, y entretener al que quiera leerme. No gano ni real y medio por esto solo Review de vez en cuando.**

**Se original escribe tus propias historias. Dile no al plagio **

Em PDV

Ya casi se nos viene encima la graduación solo quedan 2 semanas y medias. Suspire. Como pasa el tiempo volando.

Soy un grandísimo cobarde, desde hace meses que conozco a Rosalie, y no he podido pedirle que me acompañe al estúpido baile, y mucho menos que sea mi novia. ¡Pero es que era realmente patético! Cada vez que intentaba pedirle al menos lo primero, me volvía increíblemente torpe, y me salía todo _**MAL**_.

Comienzo del flashback

_Estábamos Rosalía y yo, nos rezagamos un poco antes de entrar a la clase de literatura, pensé que podía pedírselo, trague saliva. Estaba nervioso, normalmente soy muy seguro para pedirle una cita a una chica, pero con Rose era otro cuento._

_Coloqué mi mano en su hombro y dije:_

_-Rose, em… ¿podemos hablar un momento?- me rasque la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Rosalie solo sonrió y asintió. Y justo en el momento que se lo iba a pedir; me apoyé del marco de la puerta sin darme cuenta que en realidad estaba a pocos sentimenteros de mi cuerpo, y cuando me incline, lo hice hacia el aire, me caí; y justo al frente de Rosalie. Justo al frente de toda la clase de literatura, ¿Es necesario decir que TODOS se rieron de mí? incluso Rosalie tuvo que disimular una risita. Frustrado por quedar como un tonto con ella me levante del piso, y me dirigí a mi asiento sin pedirle nada._

Fin del flashback

Ahora nos encontrábamos en casa de Jasper estábamos haciendo una tarea de Física, como odio esa materia de porquería. En fin estábamos los seis, al menos no era el único que no se declaraba, mis amigos aún no habían dado ese paso, seria horrible ser el último que lo haga. Tengo que hacerlo pronto.

Rose PDV

Tenía mucho que pensar estos días los exámenes, la graduación verme muy bella y lucir hermosa, la incertidumbre de que es lo que va a pasar después de la graduación, y finalmente _Emmett. _Él era un punto muy importante. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por mí? Yo, bueno estoy enamorada, tal vez desde que lo vi en ese espectáculo que las chicas hicimos aquella noche.

Él es tan lindo, tierno, protector, me hace reír, su sola presencia me alegra. Hay veces en la que creo que yo le gusto, incluso he llegado a pensar que quiere invitarme al baile, pero pareciera que algo lo detuviera. Tengo miedo que solo sea mi imaginación. Nunca me ha pasado algo como esto, por supuesto que siempre he tenido admiradores, pero solo me quieren por ser una cara bonita, y aunque eso me hace sentir muy bien con Emmett quiero algo diferente, no puedo creer que al primer chico que me interesa de verdad; tenga que ser yo la que de él primer paso, pero lo hare.

Y justo cuando pensada en como lo haría una oportunidad se me presento.

-Hey chicos ¿quieren unas limonadas?-pregunto Jasper.

-Te acompaño-dijo Alice levantándose de su puesto.

-Yo también puedo ayudar a cargar las bebidas-concordó Bella. ¿Ya mencione que amo a mis hermanas? Quedamos Emmett, Edward y yo hasta que Edward, se fue al baño.

Y quedamos finalmente solos. Aquí vamos Rose.

-Emmett-alzó su cabeza para verme respire profundo y solté todo de golpe-¿tienes con quien ir al baile?-dije muy rápido, espero no haber sido demasiado directa pero ya habían dicho las palabra.

Emmett se sorprendió por mi pregunta.

-Aun no, pero he pensado en invitar a la chica más bonita que conozco.

Me sentí mal; ¿Alguien más bonita que yo? Los celos y la envidia me invadieron.

-Oh ¿Es muy bonita?-pregunte como toda buena masoquista, si estaba enamorado la vería muy hermosa.

-Sí, de hecho es la chica más hermosa que yo haya visto en mi vida-dijo viendo el vacío y cara soñadora-Si se escuchó como una vasija romperse, no se preocupen es solo mi corazón, destrozado, mutilado y aplastado por las palabras de Emmett. Bajé la cabeza, y deje que el dolor me golpeara.

-¿Sabes quién es esa chica?-molesta lo mire. O sea ¿Cómo va preguntarme eso?

-Eres tú-dijo sin más y yo explote.

-¡Mira Emmett, no estamos aquí para hablar de lo bonita que es esa chica que tanto te gusta! Además tenemos que hacer…-y fue aquí cuando caí en cuenta lo que dijo-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Que eres tú: la chica más hermosa que haya visto. Y quiero invitarte al baile.

-¡EMMETT ERES UN IDIOTA!-le grite-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

-¿Entonces no quieres ir conmigo al baile?-Pregunto triste-respire profundo.

-Yo no dije eso, me refería a ¿Cómo me vas a hacer creer que estás hablando de otra?

-Lo siento bebé, es solo que no sabía lo que tu sentías, y las chicas me aconsejaron que viera si te podía dar celos, y pensé que esta sería la mejor forma. ¿Me perdonas?-y sonrío como esa sonrisa con hoyuelos que tanto me mata y a esto solo pude asentir derrotada. Escuche una ricita amortiguada que solo podía ser de Bella, cuando leía o veía algo romántico.

Entrecerré los ojos, me levante y vi detrás de la puesta y encontré a Bella, Alice, y a ¿Jasper?

Bella estaba roja, y se mordía el labio, viéndome con cara de culpabilidad y pena, Alice con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aunque pude detectar algo de culpa en sus ojos. Y Jasper tenía una mueca y estaba sonrojado casi como Bella.

-¡No puedo creerlo, nos estaban espiando!-dije molesta.

-Jazz-Emmett chasqueó la lengua-nunca me imaginé que mi vida amorosa te importara tanto. ¡Ay camarita yo te dije que ver Lazos de amor* te afectaría!-Todos nos reímos del comentario de Em y se relajó el ambiente.

En esto llega Edward.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué me perdí?-pregunto por nuestras risas.

-Nada solo dije mis más sinceros sentimiento a Rose. También le pedí que me concedieran el gran honor de llevarla al baile, y los chicos estaban fisgoneando. Solo eso.

-Guao-se limitó a decir Ed, viendo a Jazz.

-¡Jasper no tiene la culpa-comenzó Al-él iba por las limonadas pero nosotras lo arrastramos a la puerta para ver!

-Si yo ni siquiera sabía que se iban a declarar-habló un apenado Jazz-y Em te dije que el control se quedó sin batería justo cuando había quedado en el canal de esa novela.

-Lo que tú digas Jasper, lo que tú digas-respondió con condescendencia Emmett y luego tocio algo que sonaba como-_mentiroso_.

Los días pasaron y luego pude pedirle a Emmett que sea mi novio. Después de todo mejor se lo pido yo antes de tener que pasar algo como eso de nuevo.

ED PDV

Salí para la siguiente clase estaba retrasado. Baje mi mirada para ver mi reloj cuando sentí que chocaba contra alguien, instintivamente abrí los brazos para atrapar a la persona que me chocó, cuando olí el olor a fresas de su cabello que lleno mis sentidos, la acerqué más y al mirarle la cara pude ver a esos lindos ojos chocolates, y un profundo sonrojo.

-¿Estas bien Bella?

-S-sí, discúlpame tenía prisa y no te vi-se mordió el labio, me di cuenta que algo le pasaba por su ceño ligeramente fruncido, y que además vi sus ojos un poco vidriosos.

-¿Te sucede algo?-frunció más el ceño.

-No-medí cuenta que mentía.

-Bella te lo veo en tus ojos ¿estuviste llorando?-y como para remarcar más el hecho sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas, hasta que no pudieron más y una se desbordo, y corrió por su mejilla-Oh Bella- dije secando esa lágrima y abrazándola. Ella comenzó sollozar en mi pecho y mi chaqueta se humedeció.

Luego de un momento; sonó la campana. Bella levantó la cara de repente y dijo.

-¡Tenemos que ir a clases!

-Bella, tranquila faltar a clases a veces es saludable-bromeé para aligerar el ambiente. Lo conseguí ella sonrió.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea, ¿Y si nos atrapan?

-Confía en mí. A demás no nos perdemos gran cosa. Hoy la clase de Biología se va a dar la repetición de un examen. Creo que si no me falla la memoria tu saliste muy bien. Es manía del profesor que todos estemos presentes-esperaba que mi demostración de lógica la convenciera.

-¿Pero tú no querías subir tu nota?

-Puedo sobrevivir con un 6 **(N /a: Bueno no sé si en USA dan repeticiones de pruebas de notas acumulativas, pero en Venezuela si en una prueba se raspó al menos 51% de los alumnos, se repite-al menos en bachillerato-. Y una cosa más: no entiendo mucho su sistema de notas, pero-y corríjanme si me equivoco-creo que el 6 es para ellos lo mínimo que se necesita para aprobar, equivalente a un 10 en mi país y en cualquier otro que se empleé la escala del 1 al 20. Solo para aclarar)** y luego continúe-Y será mejor que nos movamos antes de que descubran aquí.

Dicho esto empezamos a caminar, cuidadosamente nos deslizamos al estacionamiento. Tendríamos privacidad en mi volvo. Le abrí la puerta como todo un buen caballero, y entre.

Coloqué la radio después de un rato de silencio. Y grande fue mi sorpresa al escuchar_ nuestra_ canción.

-¿Gitana?-Negó Bella al sentirse como yo recordando cuando nos conocimos.

-Shakira se pondrá celosa. _tú _cantas mejor _su _tema.

-No exageres no es para tanto-Alcé una ceja, pero lo deje pasar tenía algo mucho más importante que discutir.

-¿Ahora vas a decirme por qué estabas llorando o tendré que adivinar?-me miró estudiando mi rostro lo cual solo vio resolución firme. Suspiro.

-Las chicas y yo pensábamos inscribirnos al comité de decorado por iniciativa de Alice. Pero se nos dijo que los cupos se llenaron… o al menos eso es lo que dijo Jessica-su voz se hizo dura-hace un rato estaba en el baño y sin querer escuche una conversación de Jessica y Lauren diciendo que fue increíble que nos lo creyéramos que no había cupo entre otras cosas que mencionó-se veía muy irritada.

-Lo odio, odio la hipocresía.

-Entiendo.

-Lo siento Edward te hice faltar a clases por un enojo mío yo…-la corté-Bella no te disculpes eres la chica más buena que conozco eres dulce, desinteresada, inteligente…-Pare al ver lo roja que se estaba poniendo. Sonrío de forma tímida.

-_Y va liviano, mi corazón gitano que solo entiende de latir a contra mano_-y sonrío un poco más. Mientras cantaba junto con Shakira esa parte.

Nos vimos a los ojos, y quedamos en silencio. Un silencio lleno de palabras, llenos de sentimientos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente. El hermoso rubor que cubría sus mejillas era adorable.

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, tanto que pudimos respirar el aliento del otro y rosar nariz con nariz. El beso fue cargado de electricidad pura un cosquilleo. No tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí.

Cuando termino sentí tal euforia como si acabase de ganar mi equipo favorito en el mundial, me ganara la lotería, y me fuera al mágico mundo de Harry Potter al mismo tiempo. Por eso me precipité.

-Te amo-le declaré con el corazón en la mano.

-Yo también-respondió y nos fundimos en otro beso intenso.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia(o)?-dijimos al mismo tiempo nos reímos.

Y nos abrazamos disfrutando la compañía del otro.

JAZZ PDV

Como vuela el tiempo la verdad, finalmente el día del baile sería mañana. Estaba nervioso le pediría a Alice ser mi novia oficialmente. Lo hare, además aún recuerdo el torpe y patético intento que fue invitarla al baile; me sudaron mucho las manos y me enrede al hablar.

Comienzo del flashback

_-A-Alice… quisieras… tu y yo ir al… al…-me interrumpió _

_-Me encantaría ir contigo al baile, Jazz-me regalo una enorme sonrisa._

_-¡Bien!-lo respondí con demasiado entusiasmo. Idiota pensará que estas desesperado. Alice se ríe._

_-De acuerdo ven a eso de las 8-me guiño un ojo, y se fue yo quede ido. ¡Me giño un ojo! ¡Me giño un ojo! ¡Le gusto! ¡En verdad le gusto!_

Fin del flashback

Estaba en el baño de mi casa y solo tenía que esperar hasta la mañana para pedírselo. _Mañana, mañana, no puedo esperar a ver lo que vendrá._ Y con ese pensamiento me fui a la cama.

Alice PDV

Estaba soñando.

El baile, vi como quedaba la decoración que el grupo de decorado había acabado apenas en la tarde anterior. No es por presumir pero si yo hubiese organizado esto habría quedado listo mucho antes. No me gusta dejar las cosas a última hora.

Los globos se veían bien, pero pudieron hacerlo mejor.

De nuevo estaba yo vestida con el mismo vestido de la otra vez. Y ahora que lo pienso es el mismo que compre para la ocasión, ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que había visto ese vestido en alguna parte, cuando lo compre! Al caminar me encontré con Jazz. Que se veía muy guapo en su traje gris y camisa azul.

Me invito a bailar el dj puso una canción suave la canción de My heart Will go on (la canción del titanic). Comenzamos a bailar. Sentía que flotaba en sus brazos vi todo su amor a través de la mirada.

Y desperté. ¿No odian cuando están soñando de lo más lindo, y te despierta en la mejor parte? Pero tenía que levantarme hoy sería un gran día para todos. En especial para mí lo presiento.

La graduación fue un evento genial, y la fiesta lo será aún más. Las chicas y yo nos estamos preparando para para la misma entre nosotras nos arreglamos el cabello.

Tenía unos tirabuzones que encantaban, a pesar de que necesité mucha laca para mantener mi pelo rebelde en su lugar. A Bella se lo secamos, y a Rosalie le peinamos en un moño alto sujeto con trenzas que le quedaba muy elegante.

Nos maquillamos y nos pusimos los vestidos el mío era blanco el de Rosalie negro. Y el de Bella fucsia** (n/a: soy mala describiendo vestidos pero dejare en mi perfil la imagen de los vestidos y los trajes para que se los puedan imaginar) **cuando finalmente estuvimos listas.

Los chicos llegaron a las 8 en punto. Los tres se veían muy apuestos con sus trajes el de Edward era azul, el de Emmett es negro con una camisa blanca.

-¿Nos vamos?-me dijo mi Jazz al darme el brazo para que lo tomara. Y las tres parejas nos fuimos al llegar al baile la entrada de los globos no me sorprendió era la misma que soñé.

Nos tomamos una foto y entramos todo el mundo estaba bailando al son de I Gotta Feeling de los Black Eyed Peas.

-¡Vamos a bailar esa canción me encanta!-dije muy entusiasmada. Llevé a Jasper a bailar y pude ver a Rosalie y Emmett también bailando pero no vi a Bella y a Edward hasta que los encontré sentados conversados. Negué conociendo a Bella eso era lo mejor. Seguimos bailando hasta que el dj puso My heart Will go on.

Algunos se estaban yendo y otros siguieron en el nuevo ritmo de la música. Y como en mi sueño Jasper y yo nos vimos eternamente.

Y los dos desarrollamos una especie de comunicación solo con la mirada.

Solo vasto eso para que supiéramos que nos amábamos.

-ahora chicos y chicas-comenzó a decir el dj capte en parte lo que dijo.-tengo una dedicatoria muy especial de parte de mi amigo Jazper-eso me hizo prestar más atención y rompí el contacto visual-Alice. Tú eres todo en mi mundo. Tú me complementas y llenas de alegría mi ser ¿quieres ser mi novia? Bueno Alice tienes un enamorado de primera ¿Quién no se resiste al escuchar tan lindas palabras?

-Si Jazz, si quiero-le respondí al voltear a mirarlo. Se inclinó y nos besamos.

Yo sabía que al estar en este pueblo nos cambiaría la vida a todos, y lo hizo conseguimos los más grandes de los tesoros: amistad, amor. A pesar de que muchos no nos quisieron aquí. Pudimos seguir hacia adelante los seis seguimos juntos y hasta pudimos ir a la universidad juntos ya que las chicas y yo conseguimos una beca.

Tal vez no sea una gran Psíquica. Pero miro hacia el futuro con esperanzan.

Fin

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_HOLA GENTE BONITA!_

_Volví, (largo, largo suspiro) lo sé, lo sé, me tarde DEMACIADO. Ya hoy tengo dos _

_Meses desde que publiqué la segunda parte_

_Y lo lamento en verdad como digo en mi nota de perfil_

_Escribir me cuesta_

_Es una muy pobre escusa _

_Pero es cierto. Me gusta más imaginar una historia que escribirla._

_Me tranque horrores pero de empujón,_

_En empujón lo termine._

_Digan que les pareció ¿sí?_

_¿Cuál declaración les gusto más? No estoy segura como me quedo_

_Por eso recibiría cualquier crítica o sugerencia para el futuro de buen agrado. _

_Oh lazos de amor es una novela _

_Mexicana y un poco de publicidad_

_Tengo otro fic q se llama marcas es diferente a este pero es de crepúsculo._

_Nos leemos luego_

_Un beso_

_A. A Pattinson _


End file.
